Not his shadow
by Shi Daisy
Summary: Rukia and Noelia are talking about Ichigo and Kaien.Right when Noelia ask what both of them mean to Rukia,Ichigo overhears.Leaveing too soon was a mistake Ichigo.You are not his shadow
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first ichiruki mini fic. It's a two shot. So some Ichihime fans were buggin me about how Rukia only liked ichigo beacuse he looked like Kaien. So Imma shut them up!

Fanfic: Not his shadow (Bleach)

Rating: T

Time set: After the rescue arc.

Paring: Ichiruki

Plot: Rukia and Noelia are talking about Ichigo and when Noelia asks Rukia what both of them mean to Rukia,Ichigo overhears. Ichigo leaving too soon was a mistake. You are not his Shadow.

-Things have changed haven't them.-said Rukia

-Yup,Quite much.-Noelia responded.

-You know...The girls at school keep asking me why Im so close to Ichigo.

-Well you do look like a couple.

-Think so?

-Most certain.

* * *

Ichigo was quite pissed. School ended early because all the teachers had a meeting. He din't like school that much but he was bored. There were not good shows in T.V,No hollows to beat up and he had nothing to do. At least now he was at Noelia's house . Maybe she had wrote a new song and wanted him and the others to hear it. Since she was not in the living room like always she was in her bedroom.

Ichigo had reached Noelia's room and the door was half closed but before he came in, he heard voices.

-So tell me what do Ichigo and Kaien mean to you?

Ichigo knew who Kaien was and how his death affected Rukia yet...He never heard it from Rukia.

-Well I cared many for Kaien, he was an inspiration and a great friend , he was handsome and funny and my only companion ever since you left and Renji and I got distanced. His death marked me and I could say...I had a crush on him even if he was with Miyako.

-That is the reason you took a liking to Ichigo when you first met?

-Yes you could say that.

Ichigo din't need to hear more. He felt like he was Kaien's shadow. So that's why the girl he liked so much was attached to him. Rukia dried the rain but he felt it come again. Ichigo ranway from the house as fast as he could and kept going until he reached his bedroom. He just locked himself in and drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

-So you only like ichigo because he's like Kaien?

-No!..Ichigo and Kaien are both mean a world to me...but Kaien was older and married,he was my inspiration and he thought me much just like you. But Ichigo is like the sun to me. He might call me midget and brat and we argue but he also makes me smile. He was willing to risk his life for me. He fought my brother,He lets me stay with him.I feel like I can trust him with could say Ichigo Kurosaki is the one who changed my world.

-That is just so cute voy a llorar

-No, don't cry Noe-San.

-It was just very beautiful what you said.

-Thank you. *blushes*

-Come on let's get a soda.

-Ok.

-Hmm?

-What?

-Is this ichigo's school bag?

-Yeah.

-Oh Gosh.

-What?

-If he was here and he dropped this...He must have heard us talk about Kaien!

-Oh no! I have to go talk to him!

-Ok see ya Ruki.

-Bye!

Rukia felt very bad. She din't mean to hurt Ichigo. She just hoped she was not too late to apologize. She silently said to herself while running.

-Ichigo...Please forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Im back! So this is the second and final chapter of Not his shadow. I hope you have enjoyed this lil' two shot.I will try to write new stories soon. Until then, see you soon!

Warnings: Kiss scene.

Parings: Ichiruki slight ByaNoe and KaiMiya.

* * *

Rukia finally reached the Kurosaki house. She climbed up the window to find Ichigo slowly touched his head and …he woke up

-Ichigo…

-What do you want midget?

-Ichigo…Im sorry

-About what? Using me as a replacement?

-*sighs* You heard the whole conversation?

-I think so.

-No you you din't. because if you did you would not be acting like this.

-What do you mean?

-Kaien meant a lot to me,but no one could replace you should know that by now.

-Me?Rukia you've known me for like 2 months. Im not as great as him.

-Ichigo I do miss Kaien,He was special. But you changed me. I never been so happy with anyone. You changed my world.

-That's what….what I think of you.

-Really?

-Yes .You changed my world too Rukia

-…

-Rukia?

And it only took Ichigo two seconds to get his lips covered by Rukia's. he was so happy. Rukia might be a midget and annoying sometimes but he knew he loved her. He loved her ever since he met her. They parted for air after 2 minutes of kissing.

-Ichigo you are not Kaien's shadow might look alike but you are not the same. Kaien was like my brother, you are my boyfriend

-Boyfriend?

-My pair,then?

-I think boyfriend is just fine

-*giggle* But im going to have to punish you for earsdroping .

-Oh come on! It was an accident. What do I have to do?

-Hook up Noelia with Nii-Sama!

-No No No! Byakuya will kill me!

-Please! *cute face*

-Fine! I swear I can't fight the face.

-*smiles* You know Kaien was married and he loved her. But I love you

-So you say we look like them?

-This time we do. Only that Im your midget and you are my baka!

-Then I guess I do like this comparasion.

-Just remember you would not be anyones shadow .You are my light.

* * *

Done! Rate and review! See you later!


End file.
